


Watch you eat cake

by FancyTumbles (FancyTrinkets)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cake, Eating, Erotic cake eating, Food Kink, Food Porn, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTumbles
Summary: Aziraphale has just baked a bundt cake and Crowley watches him eat it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Watch you eat cake

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous ficlet in which there is erotically-described cake eating, because, yes I had to.

Aziraphale breathed in, savoring the aroma of freshly baked cake, its sugary warmth suffusing the bookshop. 

Technically, he ought to let it cool a few minutes before flipping it over and attempting to extricate it from the pan. But he'd been experimenting lately with being hastier — indulging his impulsive side and relaxing his standards of patient deliberation just a bit. And this newfound haste had indeed been paying off in other areas of his life — at least one of which was more significant than the temperature of cake.

And so rather than waiting, he flipped it over and gently tapped the pan. Half of the cake slipped immediately onto the plate, while the other half remained stuck. One good thwack to the back of the pan set it free. And there he had it, a broken — but otherwise perfect — bundt cake.

"Aren't you supposed to wait till it cools?" Crowley asked.

He was sat at the table on other side of the kitchen — recently made larger by a cleverly-applied architectural miracle. He held a small cup of espresso in hand, took a sip of it, and then frowned.

"Ugh, not the same," he said. "Turns out you can't just miracle it and have it taste right." 

"Yes," Aziraphale agreed. "I suppose you'll have to learn to make them yourself."

He joined Crowley at the table. He'd brought with him a dessert fork and a steaming hot slice of bundt cake. And then he cheated, blowing on it to apply a miracle that cooled it to room temperature.

"I ought to have done that to the entire cake. Before flipping it."

Crowley sighed, waved his hand, and the lackluster cup of espresso disappeared. 

"Live and learn," he said and then he leaned forward — elbow on the table, chin in hand — and watched with interest as Aziraphale opened his mouth, slid the tines of the fork ever-so-gently across his pink lower lip, and savored that very first bite.

"Mmhmm," said Aziraphale, his eyes shut, softly moaning at the taste, the aroma, and the pleasurable sensation of sliding it into his mouth and feeling its texture with his tongue. 

"Nngkk," Crowley said. He leaned even further towards Aziraphale, licked his lips, and began to stroke his neck.

Aziraphale opened his eyes, looked directly at Crowley, and smiled with mischievous intent. He lowered his fork, and made sure his next bite of cake was nearly too large to handle and absolutely slathered with dripping, translucent glaze. 

It would be difficult to take that bite without making a mess of it. The glaze would dribble and he'd have to lick it from his lips. And wouldn't that be interesting?

Oh, yes, he was pleased with himself. Calling Crowley back — inviting him to slither on over after all — really had been a grand idea, hasty and impulsive though it was...


End file.
